Un nouveau membre dans la famille
by La Friteuse
Summary: Sanji rentre chez lui, comme à son habitude, où il retrouve son mari, Zoro avec qui il est marié depuis un certain temps. Seulement ce dernier adopte un comportement bizarre. Sanji va vite découvrir ce que cache Zoro, c'est à dire l'envie d'avoir un enfant. Seulement ce n'est pas chose facile pour un couple homosexuel.


Un nouveau membre dans la famille

Je suis rentré !

Sanji venait d'entrer dans l'appartement qu'il partageait depuis maintenant quatre années avec son mari, Zoro. Sur la porte était gravé, "Zoro et Sanji Roronoa" et ils en étaient fiers. Le blond venait donc de déposer son sac et ses clefs dans l'entrée. Surpris de ne pas avoir de réponse comme à son habitude, il se dépêcha d'aller dans le salon voir si son vert y était. A cette heure ci, il était forcément sorti de son travail.

Quand Sanji entra dans la pièce, et qu'il fit remarquer sa présence en toussotant, Zoro sursauta et jeta derrière le canapé quelque chose qui ressemblait à du papier, avec une discrétion digne d'un éléphant dans une chambre. Le blond fronça ses sourcils en spiral alors que le vert essayait de rester le plus naturel possible. Le cuisinier, ne prêta pas attention à l'étrange attitude de son mari et plongea une main derrière le canapé pour attraper l'objet non identifié.

Peine perdu. Zoro l'attrapa par le bassin le ramenant vers lui avant de le forcer à s'allonger sur le canapé. Il emprisonna ses mains, l'immobilisant, et il le regarda avec passion dans les yeux, le dévorant du regard, faisant des vas et viens de haut en bas pour admirer le corp svelte du blond. Il se lécha les lèvres et embrassa Sanji.

J'ai envie de toi ! confessa Zoro de sa voix la plus sensuelle

Puis il se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou, Sanji se mit même à gémir légèrement, mais il savait que l'attitude de son compagnon était louche, alors il était prêt à tout pour découvrir qu'est ce qui se passait dans la tête de cactus. Il tira sur le rideau sachant que la barre qui le soutenait était fragile, c'est alors qu'il agit très vite. La barre de fer avec laquelle on peut tout faire, tomba sur la tête de Zoro, qui arrêta sur le champ ses parades amoureuse pour mettre ses mains sur la tête et essayer d'atténuer la douleur.

Sanji en profita donc pour se faire tomber au sol, se libérant de l'emprise de Zoro, puis il se releva vite et se jeta derrière le canapé et attrapa le bout de papier et ne prit pas la peine de regarder ce que c'était, il savait que trop bien que son mari ne tarderai pas à essayer une nouvelle fois de l'empêcher de découvrire ce que c'était. Il courut alors s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. De justesse, il ferma la porte de la salle de bain sous le nez de Zoro. Ce dernier ne manqua pas de taper sur le bois de façon rythmique pour persuader le blond de sortir.

Sanji sort !

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Sanji !

\- Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante ! Va grogner ailleurs ça t'apprendra à vouloir me cacher des choses !

\- Sanji je t'en pris !

\- Oh tu m'en pris ? Je savais bien que j'étais un !

Mais Sanji fut interrompu par le bruit sourd de Zoro qui tapais lourdement sur la porte. Ce dernier semblait avoir abandonner et se laissa simplement glisser contre le bois pour finir assis par terre. Il ne dit plus rien, il savait bien que ça ne servirai pas à grand chose, le blond ne changerai pas d'avis et sortir puis redonner gentiment le papier à Zoro. Le cuisinier compris qu'il pouvait enfin lire tranquille. Il remarqua alors que c'était une brochure... D'adoption ?!

Surpris, et de plus en plus curieux, Sanji parcourut des yeux la brochure. Cela expliquait les étapes de l'adoption, les conditions, le coût, tout ce qu'il fallait pour accueillir un enfant chez soi ! Le blond restait bouche bée. Est ce que son mari voulait qu'il ait un enfant ? Voulant réponse à sa question, il dévérouilla la porte, mais Zoro ne se jeta pas sur lui. Alors il ouvrit et vit le vert fixer l'horizon qui donnait sur... La cuisine. Est ce qu'il réfléchissait au sens de la vie ou voulait il tout simplement une bouteille d'alcool ?

Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit que tu voulais un enfant ?

\- Je ne voulais pas t'en parler parce que je savais que tu t'emballerais très vite et l'adoption est très difficile, alors je ne voulais t'en parler que quand j'aurai été sur qu'on puisse avoir un enfant

\- Je vois alors ?

\- Le mariage gay est déjà assez mal accepté, alors tu imagines l'adoption...

Sanji voyait bien que cette nouvelle affectait fortement son mari. Il s'assit a coter de lui, et se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras, mais Zoro ne bougeait pas. Il ne semblait pas sur le point de pleurer, ou énervé, juste indifférent à tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Mais son ventre le trahit, il gargouilla, et d'une façon qui ne passait pas inaperçue. Le blond sourit et se releva.

Viens on va en parler autour d'un bon repas, on ne peut pas réfléchir le ventre vide

Zoro se demandait si avoir le ventre plein les aiderait plus à avoir un enfant. Mais Sanji se mit au fourneau et il avait trop faim pour contredir l'idée de son mari. Une fois le couscous prêt, ils se mirent à table, et le blond scrutait toujours la brochure.

C'est vrai que ce n'est pas donné... Mais si on se sert la ceinture on pourra atteindre l'argent d'ici quelques années, je pourrais faire un deuxième boulot !

\- Ça nous pourrirait la vie... Puis tu as penser qu'il faudra préparer la venue de cet enfant ? Lit, poussete, siège auto, habits, et pleins d'autre chose !

\- Ah non pas vraiment... Une mère porteuse ?

\- C'est presque aussi chère... Et rien ne dit qu'une fois née la mère ne veuille pas le garder, Puis il ne ressemblerait qu'à l'un de nous deux. Soit il nous ressemble à nous deux soit à personne

Sanji sembla tilter à cette dernière phrase, Zoro l'avait remarqué d'ailleurs. Ils se regardèrent yeux dans yeux, pourtant le blond réfléchissait et ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il fixait son mari d'une façon très perçante. Ce dernier, lui, essayait de trouver ce à quoi pensait aussi fortement son conjoint. Il le devina dès que Sanji se mit à plisser les yeux et à brosser, de ses doigts, sa barbe. Zoro lui sauta littéralement dessus, faisant tout de même attention à ne pas renverser ne serait ce qu'une épice, mourire n'était pas dans ses projets.

Oh non ! N'y pense même pas ! ordonna Zoro

\- Trop tard ! répondit Sanji

\- Il est hors de question qu'on-

\- T'as dit je site " soit ils nous ressemble à tout les deux soit à personne !", on ne peut pas adopter et tu ne veux pas d'une mère porteuse ! Y'a pas trente six solution !

\- Ne pas avoir d'enfant en est une !

\- Zoro ! On va pas renoncer à un enfant pour une broutille !

\- Ce n'est pas une broutille Sanji !

\- Tu veux passer toute ta vie sans enfant pour ça ?

Bam ! Sanji avait touché un point sensible et ça se vit sur le visage blêmi de Zoro. Cependant, malgré le silence pesant, le vert se releva, et partit en direction du placard pour laisser comme seul réponse à Sanji :

Oui

Zoro prit une bouteille d'alcool dans le placard, puis se dirigea vers le balcon. Il se contenta de boire au goulot tout en regardant l'immense plafond bleu au limite du noir avec les milliards de points blancs qui le tapissaient. Sanji décida de le laisser seul. De toute façon il allait quand même le faire, avec ou sans l'accord du vert. Ils allèrent se coucher une heure plus tard dans le même lit mais sans se parler.

Le lendemain, alors que Zoro sortait de son travail, un mauvais pressentiment le submergea quand il se trouva devant la porte de son appartement. Une forte odeur de cigarette se dégageait aussi et empestait tout l'étage. Est ce que Sanji c'était mis à fumer comme un pompier à cause de leur conversation d'hier soir ? Le vert s'attendait à tout, ouvrir la porte était un peu pesant pour lui, mais il se jeta à l'eau et découvrit, Sanji, avec une robe noir, et une poitrine ?!

Salut mon amour !

Le vrai Sanji venait de faire son apparition, une bouilloire à la main, une tasse dans l'autre, il servait du thé à cette femme qui lui ressemblait énormément. Cette dernière se tourna vers le vert, elle était belle, mais on pourrait croire au blond en version féminine. La seule différence était que ses cheveux étaient ondulés d'une façon magnifique, certes.

Je crois que tu n'a jamais rencontré ma soeur Reiju ! dit Sanji

\- Nous n'avons pas eu ce plaisir ! exprima en souriant la soeur de Sanji

Zoro respira pour se calmer. L'énervement vint en lui aussi rapidement qu'une aiguille qui compte les secondes passe du deux au trois. Il était en colère contre son mari pour deux raisons. La première, il avait invité Reiju sans lui en parler avant, la deuxième, il n'aimait vraiment pas la famille de Sanji.

Mais je vais vous expliquer. Sanji a perdu sa mère quand il était petit. Sa famille se constitua alors de son père, ses trois frère, et sa soeur Reiju. Tous admiraient leur père et lui vouaient une adoration sans raison vraiment valable, il était comme une légende. Mais un jour, notre petit blond alors âgé de treize ans, se rendit compte d'une différence, par rapport au reste de sa famille. Alors, il prépara avec tout son coeur un repas, puis, quand toute sa famille fut réunie, il annonça sa différence. Au début stressé, il annonça qu'il était gay, un soulagement qui ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, avant que son père ne tire sur la nappe qui fit s'envoler tout le repas que Sanji avait préparé avec soin.

Sanji regarda son oeuvre étalée par terre, la sauce se répandait sur le sol tel du sang. Le blond tourna alors le regard vers son père et ne vu que du mépris et de la haine dans ses yeux. Il fut pris d'une peur qu'il n'oubliera jamais. Les deux années suivantes fut les pires de sa vie. Son père l'enfermait dans sa chambre, qui était l'ancienne cave, durant des heures, et quand il en sortait, ses frères se ruaient sur lui pour le frapper, quant à Reiju elle rigoler dans son coin. Un soir comme les autres, alors que Sanji pleurait dans sa chambre, froide, humide et sombre, Reiju entra pour panser ses blessures.

Sanji il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, commença t-elle, je suis lesbienne...

\- Vraiment ? demanda le blond bouleversé de cette révélation

\- Oui... Mais vu la réaction de père le jour où tu nous a avoué ton homosexualité, j'ai préféré le cacher et ne rien révéler. Et... Rire avec les autres quand ils te frappent... Je suis désolé Sanji... J'espère me faire pardonner avec ça..

Reiju tenda une brochure à Sanji qu'il s'empressa de lire pendant que l'alcool a quatre vingt dix se posait sur sa peau si délicate, il ne sentait même plus le produit lui piquait tant, il avait l'habitude de sentir cette sensation lui brûler la chaire. Le papier indiquait un refuge pour personnes homosexuelles rejetées par leurs familles. Sa soeur lui expliqua alors son plan. Pendant que leur père emmènerait leurs frères à l'entraînement de rugby, Reiju aiderait Sanji a partir de la maison. Tout se passa comme prévu et Sanji ne revit jamais sa famille.

Voilà pourquoi Zoro n'aimait pas la famille de son mari. Heureusement que ce n'était que Reiju. Si c'était le père ou le reste de ses affreuses progénitures, il les aurait tout de suite découpés. Le vert, sans prononcer un mot, s'assit en face de la blonde. Sanji se joint à eux en priant que Zoro ne commette pas de meurtre aujourd'hui.

Sanji ma dit que vous ne pouviez pas avoir d'enfant, expliqua Reiju entre deux bouffées de cigarette

Aie. Il ne fallait peut être pas le dire comme ça. Zoro serrait son jean et les dents, et émit un grognement qui n'annonçait rien de bon, il fixait Reiju avec un regard noir. Cette dernière leva la tête pour cracher la fumée tout en écrasant son mégot dans le cendrier en face d'elle. Elle sourit alors au vert tout en replaçant sa mèche d'un petit coup de tête sensuelle.

On en a parler avec Sanji, pourquoi ne pas essayer l'in vitro ? demanda Reiju, L'enfant partagera votre sang a tout les deux !

\- Je refuse d'avoir à faire à la famille Vinsmoke. répondit le vert

\- Je t'en prie Zoro ! Elle m'a aidé à m'enfuir ! affirma le blond

\- Elle n'a rien fait quand tes frères te frappaient ! rétorqua son mari

\- Mais !

\- Non Sanji ! Ce n'est pas parce que l'idée d'avoir des enfants m'a traversé l'esprit que tu dois refaire face à ton passé et surmonter des souvenirs douloureux !

\- Mais moi aussi, je veux des enfants ! Après que tu en ait parlé, j'y ai réfléchis et ça me plairait aussi...

Après une longue discussion, et d'un accord commun, Reiju serait la mère porteuse de Sanji et Zoro. La soeur du blond repartit, ils avaient rendez vous demain matin à une clinique. Le vert ne semblait pas très content. Tans pis, le cuisinier n'était que trop content, mais il avait quand même une idée pour que son mari ne sois plus fâché. Il se colla à son dos et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Il lui embrassa l'épaule et prépara sa voix la plus sensuelle.

Et si on essayait d'avoir quand même un bébé ?

\- Quoi ? Oh !

Cela avait mis un peu de temps pour que Zoro comprenne, mais une fois que son cerveau s'était activé pour lui signaler que Sanji faisait allusion à pratiquer le coïte. Bien sur, quand il s'agissait de ce genre de choses, le cerveau du vert s'empressait de faire arriver l'information. Sans que le blond s'en doute, son mari se retourna et le pris dans ses bras pour le lâcher sur le lit.

Zoro se dépêcha de retirer son t shirt, ce qui fit un effet bien particulier a Sanji. Le vert s'empressa alors de retirer le pantalon du blond qui semblait bien trop encombrant pour ce dernier. Il ne prit pas non plus de pincette pour arracher la chemise blanche. Prenons une minute de silence pour prier pour toute ses chemises qui se retrouvent sans boutons à cause du vert. La minute est passée. Zoro lui n'avait pas fait une pause pour s'excuser auprès de la chemise, il avait directement envoyer le caleçon de Sanji lui tenir compagnie.

Zoro pris en main l'instrument de Sanji et ce mis a faire des vas et viens avec un sourire sadique. Le blond émit des gémissements discrets mais qui n'échappaient pas au vert. Ce dernier ménageait les vitesses et s'amusait à caresser de son pouce le gland pour plus de plaisir. Sanji finit par jouir dans la mains de son mari. Ce dernier lécha le sperme qui coulait sur ses doigts.

Alors que Sanji se remettait de ses émotions, Zoro alla chercher une capote dans le tiroir et la mis entre ses dents, il avançait sensuellement vers son mari qui lui arracha l'objet de la bouche et le balança à droite ou à gauche. Il l'embrassa et lui dit

On essaie d'avoir un enfant, faut pas mettre de capote !

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, ria naïvement Zoro

\- Imbécile, sourit Sanji

Zoro se contenta alors du lubrifiant. Il entra doucement en Sanji et se mit a faire des vas et viens doux et tranquille. Quand le blond semblait ne plus trop gémit, le vert accéléra la cadence et les cris de son mari refirent surface avec plus d'entrain. Ce dernier était rouge et transpirait de plaisir, de même que Zoro. Ce dernier finit par jouire. Et ils s'endormirent.

Le lendemain, Zoro semblait moins désagréable que la veille. Sauf quand l'infirmière lui donna un pot et lui dit qu'il devait éjaculer dedans. La il était rouge de honte et grogner des messes basses, Sanji et sa soeur se mirent à rire de bon coeur ensemble.

Durant ses neufs mois, la grossesse se passait à merveille, on sut avant même l'accouchement qu'il s'agissait d'une fille, en conséquence, Sanji et Zoro cherchèrent un prénom de fille. C'est tout, ils n'acheteraient pas d'habit pour fille, pas de rose, pas de poupée. Bref, les deux pères prenaient soin de Reiju qui habitait chez eux pour la grossesse. Plus simple pour s'occuper d'elle, et ne pas se faire remarquer par le reste des Vinsmoke.

Le 7 février fut le grand jour. Zoro paniqua bien plus que les deux autres. L'accouchement se passa sans encombre, sauf que le vert tournait en rond, se rongeant les ongles, alors que Sanji tenait la mains de sa soeur. Le bébé sortit alors, il fut entre les mains de Zoro et Sanji. Reiju, se reposa, tout en fumant une clope, quelle douce sensation, les fenêtres grandes ouvertes bien sur. Les parents se regardèrent, s'embrassèrent, puis dirigèrent leur regards vers leur nouvelle enfant.

Bonjour Pauline !


End file.
